Big News
by MilkIsAGoodSourceOfCalcium
Summary: Ginny and Harry have some big news to share with their kids- How will they react? ONE-SHOT


Lily's brother grinned down at her.

"Ok, ok, I'll ask mum" She giggled. Tickling her until she did what they wanted was her brothers usual form of torture, and today was no different. "But it'll cost you!" she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh it will?" James raised his eyebrows.

"Or it could be free, just this once" She didn't want to risk wetting her self with laughter.

"That's the one" he grinned, he was too used to getting what he wanted. They both knew that they'd do anything for each other.

"Mum?" Lily ran down the stairs into the living room. Her parents were standing across from each other, their cheeks rosy. It looked as if they had been arguing.

"What was it darling?," that fake happy voice, that adults always put on to cover up something, was evident in her tone.

"Can umm.." She had lost her train of thought once again.

"Tell you what, why don't you, James and Albus, go off to the cinema or some thing?" Harry looked at pleadingly down at his daughter. So they wanted us out of the house then? She thought. And like I'd go out anywhere alone with face aches number 1 and 2.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her smile had now faded down to nothing.

"Nothing dear" that false voice again "just go and have fun", Ginny's smile indicated that something was very wrong. Lily frowned once again. James came into the living room.

"What's going on?" his eyes skimmed the room, his faced soon mirrored Lily's, a confused look plastered across his face.

"AL!" They both yelled at the same time. Dad sighed,

"There's nothing wrong" he tried, and once again failed, to ease his children's suspicion.

"What's up?" it was Al's turn for his face to drop, "hey, what's going on?" he asked again.

"NOTHING" Ginny shouted, she had given up hope of getting rid of them. Harry sighed,

"Fine" finally admitting defeat "sit down, all of you"

"So?" Lily had never been a very patient person.

"Yeah, go on.." James prompted. Harry and Ginny sat down in front of their three children , Harry taking his wives hand in his.

"We have some...News" she decided to put it.

"Some big news" Harry smoothed down his hair, failing completely as it pinged back up again straight away. "We're" he trailed off.

"We're having another baby..." Ginny sounded as if she wanted to say more but she stopped.

Lily stared round at her siblings; they both looked as shocked as she felt.

"Ewww" James cried out.

"What?" Albus looked up from his hands, which he had somehow found very interesting for the last few minutes.

"They're still doing it?" James looked disgusted at the thought. "That's so…GROSS!" he exclaimed.

"Were not even 40 yet, I'll thank you very much James Sirius Potter!" Ginny looked slightly offended, but also, slightly amused.

"Yes, so," Harry now looked slightly flustered "another brother or sister."

"Can we call it Mildred if it's a girl?" Lily blurted out.

"Perhaps" Ginny patted her youngest daughters knee, this meant no.

"Can we call it victor if it's a boy?" Albus yelled out.

"Victor? Seriously?" Lily giggled.

"Maybe..." this suggestion didn't look promising either.

"When did you find out?" Al asked quizzically.

"Just now actually" Ginny's cheeks turned a rosy red.

"Is that why you were arguing?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, don't you want the sprog?" joking aside, James looked quite concerned for the 'sprog'.

"Of course we do…anyway we weren't arguing" Ginny's freckled nose wrinkled in disgust at the very thought.

"Were just as excited as you are" Harry sounded as if he was trying to convince himself rather than us.

"Actually can we call it Wanda?" Lily grinned.

"Please don't have another kid, mum. Look how the last one turned out!' James grinned in Lily's direction.

"If my memory serves, I wasn't the one who got my head stuck in park railings for four hours because I wanted to know how it felt to be in prison!' Lily shot back.

'I was eight.'

'You were thirteen.'

"Whatever"

"and I wasn't the one who trapped myself in the freezer to prepare myself for a skiing holiday !" , at this everyone started to laugh. Everyone remembered the copious amounts of hot chocolate Ginny had to make, and the several hot water bottles it took to turn James' nose back to a normal shade of pink.

"I was acclimatising myself!" trying to defend himself, although even he knew he had been stupid. James remembered this period almost too well.

"Well, I thinks it's time I get the dinner on" Ginny got up slapping her knees as if in finality. They heard her still giggling to herself a few minutes later.

The children set up a film in the living room for after dinner, and as they argued over which film it should be, Harry went to join his wife in the kitchen.

"Hello Dear" Harry carefully hooked his arms round his wife's soon to be protruding stomach.

"Another little angel" Ginny giggled. Harry sighed

"I guess so" he laughed along. "I guess all the others turned out ok" he rubbed her stomach gently.

"I guess they did"

"JAMES THAT IS DISGUSTING" Lily was shrieking in the next room.

"HA, EWW, THAT'S, HA, NOT EVEN, HAHA, POSSIBLE" Albus was laughing so hard it sounded to his parents he was choking.

"Well, most of them" Harry laughed before kissing his wife softly.

**This is my first ever HP one-shot! I hope you enjoyed! This was thanks to my amazing cousin Soph, who nagged and nagged until I finally read the books, and now... I'm hooked!**

**Please review and gimme some feedback (maybe I could turn it into a story?)**

**:D~ thanks, Jo :P xx**


End file.
